dont_starvefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
DLC - Hamlet
Hamlet est la troisième extension de Don't Starve. ''Il a été annoncée officiellement le 13 Septembre 2018. La bêta a durée du 15 au 29 Octobre 2018, la version Early Access du 8 Novembre au 6 Décembre pour une sortie courant Décembre 2018. Le jeu sera gratuit pour ceux ayant participés à la période de Bêta fermée. Pour les autres, il sera à 5.69 euros. Description officielle (VO anglaise) In ''Don’t Starve : Hamlet, Wilson discovers a lost town of aristocratic Pigmen nestled within a foreboding tropical jungle. Reacquaint to city life with pig shops, houses, new items, biomes and more, or delve into the ancient pig ruins and try your hand at treasure hunting in this new single player expansion. Traduction VF : Dans Don't Starve : Hamlet, Wilson découvre une ville perdue peuplée de cochons aristocrates, en plein coeur d'une jungle menaçante. Découvrez la vie citadine avec ses échoppes de cochons, ses maisons, ses nouveaux items, ses biomes et bien d'autres surprises encore, ou partez explorer des ruines porcines et tentez votre chance dans les chasses au trésor, grâce à cette nouvelle extension solo. Caractéristiques NOTE : Les informations relatées ici sont celles issues du Wikia EN donnés par les Bêta testeurs du jeu. Il se peut que les données relatées ci-dessous soient modifiées une fois le produit final distribué. Le DLC comprend : 'Monde' *Présence de 4 saisons : **''(Automne) Saison tempérée (Temparate Season) **(Hiver)'' Saison humide (Humid Season) **''(Printemps)'' Saison luxuriante (Lust Season) **Aporkalypse **Effet météorologique : Brouillard (Fog) *'De nouveaux biomes :' **Champ de bataille (Battleground) **Champs (Cultivated) **Ville de cochons (Pig City) **Banlieue (Suburbs) **Peint (Painted) **Plaines (Plains) **Forêt tropicale (Rainforest) **Forêt tropicale profonde (Deep Rainforest) **Forêt tropicale gazée (Gas Rainforest) **Étang (Lily Pond) **Sommet (Pinacle) **'Biomes souterrains :' *** Fissure (Cave Cleft) ***Anciennes Ruines porcines (Ancient Pig Ruins) ***Réseau de souterrains (Mant Hill) *'Nouvelles structures naturelles :' **Dalle de pierre **Terrier électrifié (?) (Thundernest) ** Fontaine de jeunesse ** Fontaine à voeux (Wishing Well) ** Tas de bouse **Étang gigantesque **Camp de bandits secret **Antre de la mandragore **Calendrier Aporkalypse (Aporkalypse Calendar) **Tour de garde (Watch Tower) **Lampadaire (Lamp Post) **Flaque scintillante (Sparking Pool) **Objets abîmés (Weathered Objects) **Bouchon de pierre (Stone Plug) *'Échoppes de cochons :' ** SPA - La Queue en Tire-bouchon (Curly Tails Mud Spa) ** Fleuriste - Les fleurs de Miss Truie (Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements) ** Magasin généraliste - Au Bazar des Porcelets (Pigg and Pigglet's General Store) ** Armurerie - La défense du sanglier (The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop) ** Arcane - Le Cochon Volant (The Flying Pig Arcane Shop) ** Vêtements - Le Chapeau aux oreilles de cochon (The Sow's Ear Hat Shop) ** Traiteur - La Gamelle gastronomique (The Sterling Trough Deli) ** Antiquaire - "La Porcherie" Cabinet de curiosité ('The Sty' Oddities Emporium) ** Académie de Swinesbury (Swinesbury Academy) ** Hôtel de ville de Swinesbury (Swinesbury City Hall) ** Épicicerie de Swinesbury (Swinesbury Fine Grocer's) ** Échange de minéraux de Swinesbury (Swinesbury Mineral Exchange) ** Palais (Palace) 'Mécaniques' *Nouvel onglet pour les objets créables : Chasse au trésor, Rénovation et Planification urbaine *Économie : Oincs, Cochons marchands et Échoppes de cochons *Rhume des foins (Hay Fever) *Maison personnalisable : La Baraque Penchée (Slanty Shanty) Personnages * Warbucks * Wilba Objets de personnages * ? Créatures *'Cochons :' ** Banquier ** Esthéticien(ne) ** Collectionneur ** Commerçante ** Professeur ** Fermier ** Fleuriste ** Cochon masqué ** Maire Truffelston ** Mineur ** Reine cochon ** Garde royal ** Ouvrier ** Chasseur ** Érudit ** Couturière ** Huissier *Esprit ancien *Ronce (Bramble) * Bousier (Dung Beetle) *Ancêtre mandragore *Ver Géant (Giant Grub) * Mouchiole ** Coléroptère * Nuée de moucherons *Lianes pendantes (Hanging Vines) *Hippopotacerf (Hippopotamoose) *Colosse d'acier (Iron Hulk) * Martin-Pêcheur *Mante (ou Fourmi ?) * Maxameleon (Caméléon au début de la partie comme Maxwell dans RG) * Piko et variante noire *Pandorelin (Pangolden) * Perroquet (variante bleue) * Paon * Pigeon * Ornipique (Platapine) * Pog * Grenouille venimeuse * Pugalisk * Queen Womant * Scorpion * Claque-dent (Snaptooth) * Claque-dent géante (Snaptooth flytrap) * Araignée-singe (Spider monkey) * Foudroiseau (Thunderbird) * Chauve-souris vampire * Vipère * Raléoptère (Weevole) *Ancien Héraut (Ancient Herald) * BFB 'Plantes :' * Arbre tropical ** Arbre cocon * Fleurs exotiques * Hautes herbes * Arbre à thé * Topiaire complexe (Intricate Topiary) * Parterre décoratif * Haie de plante * Orties * Palmier griffon (Clawn Palm Tree) * Arbre tubercule * Fleur magique * Nénuphar (Lily pad) Objets *'Objets créables :' ** Acte de propriété **Cisailles **Chapeau chandelle ** Outil de déminage (Disarming Tool) ** Marteau à métaux (Ball Pein Hammer)) ** Tamis du chercheur d'or (Gold Pan) ** Loupe (Magnifying Glass) ** Longue-vue ** Bug B'Gone **Arroseur (Sprinkler) ** Fonderie (Smelter) **Ventilateur **Hallebarde (Halberd) **Batte de liège (Cork Bat) **Manteau de Raléoptère (Weevole Mantle) **Masque de Mante (fourmi ?) **Costume de Mante (fourmi ?) **Beau casque **Armure d'étain (Tin Suit) **Tromblon (Blunderbuss) ** Baril de liège (Cork Barrel) **Bardane tropicale (Jungle Burrs) **Pousse d'arbre griffon (Claw Palm Sapling) ** Hogus Porkusator (?) **Masque à gaz (Gas Mask) **Chapeau d'explorateur (Pith Hat) **Casque foudroyant (Thunderhat) **Canoë de liège (Corl Bowl Canoe) **Capuchon (Cowl) **Sceptre royal (Regal Scepter ) *'Nourriture :' **Cuisiné ou Cru: Aloès (Aloe) **Cuisiné ou Cru: Asperge (Asparagus) **Cuisiné ou Cru: Larves de haricot (Bean bugs) **Cuisiné ou Cru: Limace gluante (Gummy Slug) **Cuisiné ou Cru: Crapaud venimeux **Cuisiné ou Cru: Radis **Cuisiné ou Cru: Coque de graine **Fri ou Cru: Tubercule **Fru ou Cru: Tubercule germé **Fleur de lotus et Racines de lotus cuisinées **Tige de Claque-dent (Flytrap Stalk) **Clippings (Feuillage taillé ?) **Nectar **Eau magique **Feuille d'ortie (Nettle) *'Recette de la Mijoteuse :' **Soupe d'asperge (Asparagus Soup) **Feijoada **Gateau gluant (Gummy Cake) **Hard Shell Tacos (?) **Roulé d'ortie (Nettle Rolls) **Soupe de serpent (Snack Bone Soup) **Boisson aux légumes épicés (Spicy Vegetable Stinger) **Sandwich de jambon fumé (Steamed Ham Sandwich) **Thé *'Items :' **Métal allié (Alloy) ** Carte du camp des bandits ** Chitine (Chitin) ** Liège (Cork) ** Poussière d'or **Minerai de fer (Iron Ore) ** Clé de la ville ** Oinc and Tenpiece Oinc (?) ** Plume de paon ** Phérostone (Pherostone) ** Peau de cochon **Statues reliques : ***Idole inconnue ***Totem inconnu ***Fragment de relique ** Couronne royale ** Clef de la galerie royale ** Contrat de sécurité **Os de serpent **Bâton de traque (Stalking Stick) ** Chapeau froissé **Thunder Feather (?) (Plume électrique ?) **Carapace de Raléoptère (Weevole Carapace) *'Portion de terrain :' **Sol cultivé **Sol de pierre plane **Sol de sable peint **Pelouse (Mossy Turf) **Portion de route pavée (Stone Road Turf, même nom que celles du jeu de base ?) **Portion de sol de forêt tropicale (Rainforest Turf) *'Nouveaux bibelots :' **Queen Malfalfa (?) **Carte postale du Palais royal **Can of Silly String (?) *'Adaptation de mécaniques pour certains objets :' ** Le Prestihatitator demande des Hogus Porkusator (?) car il n'y a pas de lapins dans le monde de Hamlet. ** Les poissons ont une texture différente, plus proche d'une carpe **Les fantômes sont remplacés par les Esprits anciens. en:Don't Starve: Hamlet Catégorie:Mise à jour - DLC Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:DLC - Hamlet